A Dance
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: This is just a cute little story that popped into my mind.  Kurogane and Fai have a purely sexual relationship until one morning in the garden when they both confess their love.  Rated for the first paragraph or two.  Pairings: KuroFai and slight SakuSyoa


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of it's characters.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI, SLASH, BOYXBOY, SHONEN-AI, ETC. STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**Please read and review!!**

**Onto the shonen-ai!!**

Their hearts pounded in their chests, their breathing was rigid and fast. Their naked, entangled bodies were soaked in sweat. Their finger nails dug into each other blindly. Panting, they fell down next to each other. Kurogane stood up. He returned the clothes that had been carelessly thrown around the room to his body. He gave one last look to Fai before walking out of the room and back towards his own. Fai sighed and also returned his clothes to his body. He laid down on his bed. He knew that as soon as they were finished that Kurogane would leave and go back to his own room. He knew that Kurogane was just in it for the sex. But he still couldn't shake the hurt feeling he had every time Kurogane walked out of that room, leaving him naked, sweaty, and heartbroken. He closed his eyes and fell slowly into a deep sleep.

Kurogane sat in his room. He always left that idiot alone after they were done. He didn't know why he did it. He always said he was just in it for the sex. But in reality, he just wanted to be near Fai. He couldn't help it. He just loved him. Really, he couldn't figure out why he loved Fai. All he knew for sure was that Fai didn't love him. Fai really was just in it for the sex. Fai had no room in his heart for a ninja who was never really nice to him. Fai's heart was occupied completely with that king of his. Kurogane knew that, but he still kept a little bit of hope alive that Fai actually had feelings for him. But Kurogane knew that he didn't.

Fai bounced happily into the kitchen the next morning. He grinned at the occupants of the room.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan! How are you this morning?" Fai asked kindly.

"I'm good. I made breakfast. Sit down and eat some of it, Fai-san." Sakura answered as she pulled a chair out for Fai to sit in. Fai sat down in the chair.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. And how are you today, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked up from his breakfast. "I'm fine. How are you today, Fai-san?"

"I'm simply wonderful." Fai smiled. He looked at the empty chair next to himself. "Where's Kuro-pii?"

"I don't think he's woken up yet." Sakura replied as she ate.

Fai stood up. "I'm going to go wake him up. He really should be up already. He is the laziest ninja I've ever met!" Fai grinned as he bounced out of the room. He walked calmly up the stairs and down the hall to Kurogane's room. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked louder and said, "Kuro-sama? Are you in there?" When no one answered, he opened the door. To his surprise, Kurogane wasn't in the room. Fai frowned and ran down the stairs. On his way out the door, he yelled, "I'm going out to the garden, kids!"

He ran into the garden and he saw him. Kurogane was sitting in the middle of the garden amongst the beautiful flowers as beautiful, soft music played, seemingly from nowhere. Before Kurogane had a chance to notice that Fai was watching him, Fai hid behind a bush. Fai's heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Kurogane was crying. "Kurogane-san... Why are you crying?" Fai whispered to himself. As he watched the tears spill from Kurogane's eyes, Fai felt his own tears begin to fall. He slowly stepped out from behind the bush. At first Kurogane didn't even noticed his companion. Then, as though he had known all along that Fai was there, he looked up sadly at him.

"What are you doing here, stupid mage?"

"Kurogane-san... Why are you crying?"

Kurogane blushed. "Why do you care?"

Fai walked closer to Kurogane. "Because, Kurogane-san, I love you."

Kurogane's blush deepened. He looked into Fai's usually emotionless face. He noticed that tears had also fallen from Fai's beautiful eyes. Fai's icy blue eyes were filled with sadness and hurt. A slight blush had stained Fai's pale cheeks. Kurogane smiled and pressed his rough lips to Fai's smooth, pale ones. They broke apart and Fai's face was full of confusion.

"I love you, too, Fai-kun."

Fai smiled. "Oh, Kuro-pu! I knew you loved me!"

Fai stood up and started to dance around. Kurogane shook his head and stood up also. He grabbed Fai by the wrist and pulled him into an embrace. He took Fai's soft, pale hand in his own rough, tan hand. He placed his other hand on Fai's waist. Fai, realizing what he was doing, put his free hand on Kurogane's shoulder. They started spinning and swaying gracefully. They slowly danced through the garden, never stopping, never speaking a word. As they danced, Sakura and Syaoran walked into the garden. They watched as their traveling companions danced around the garden, their unspoken words floating around them, hovering in the air. Sakura smiled at Syaoran.

She blushed. "Syaoran-kun, will you dance with me?"

Syaoran blushed also. "Yes, of course I will dance with you, Sakura-chan." He took her hand and they started to dance around.

The two couples danced around the garden for hours, both too preoccupied with the one that they loved to even notice that the other was there.

**Well, I think that turned out very cute. Please read and review.**


End file.
